Forum:2006-09-17. Location question: other characters's homes..., by Demile Pythia Ashford
Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 17/09/2006 4:04 PM :My question is in reguards to other characters homes... The boarding house where Arnold lives is the starting point. Do we have any idea about how far of a distance other characters live from the boarding house? We know that they most live in the same general area and seem to be within walking distance of each other (most the time... since locations see to jump around alot) I mean, Helga has sleepwalked (slepwalked?) to Arnold's before, and Arnold and Gerald are always walking to each other's houses. We have only seen Phoebe's house a few times. I would go and watch some eps to get a better idea but I am moving and everything is packed away. Is it safe to assume that Helga, Arnold and Gerald (and possibly Phoebe) all live within a few blocks of each other? Anyone thoughts on this? I am just trying to get the next chapter of Silent Hillwood out and I don't want to fudge up my locations too badly. I mean, if it's unrealistic to have Arnold walk to Gerald's in some bad weather (because of distance or something) then I won't do it... Any thoughts? ideas? educated guesses? ---- Auzzie717, 17/09/2006 5:32 PM :I seem to remember some map in a magazine once, perhaps Nickelodeon, that seemed to show the general locations of some of the characters. They do live in a city with high population density. I think they can change the locations to fit the story. Just as the sun always sets and rises in different places. ---- GräfinZahl, 18/09/2006 1:13 AM :I just found the perfect answer to your question! :D On this site http://www.nickarcade.com/gameinfo.php?gid=26 you can download a trial version of Hey Arnold! Runaway Bus. This game is so cool! It's a 3D game in which you can choose one out of four characters to drive the bus from the movie through Hillwood City to complete different missions (Drive Helga from the Park to Arnold's house in 60 seconds, drive Gerald from the Police Station to Green Meats in 45 seconds etc.). Unfortunately it's only a 30 minutes trail version. :( ---- Cool, 19/09/2006 10:23 PM :Ha-ha! I happen to have a scan of that map from Nick Magazine, attached to this post. Hopefully you can read it. It's from the June/July 2002 issue, where of course Arnold, Gerald and Helga were on the cover celebrating the movie. :Was it really already four years ago? Damn, I feel old. :Stephen : ha_scan3.jpg ---- unluckystunt, 19/09/2006 11:50 PM :Whoa, cool map. I must not've picked that issue of Nick Magazine up. ---- Cool, 20/09/2006 12:02 AM :Heh, I ripped the pages out (as the mag was on lone from the library) so I could keep them forever. It would have eventually been thrown away a year or so down the road, so I took out all the pages inside relating to HA!. I would have taken the cover too, but it would have been way to noticeable :) :I also have some bags from when those toys were in the Wendys kids meals. Have three, still wish I had gotten more though. :Stephen ---- epicpiefight7, 02/11/2006 12:28 PM :Wow! I was looking through old threads, and I just came across this one. Complete gold! :The map is kind of hard to read, but I can make out most things. There's two things that I can't quite read, though, and I'm wondering about: :1) What does the label say next to those twin buildings appearing to the left of the words "Arnold's Neighborhood"? :2) What's the building peeking out from under the bottom right corner of the blurb (a.k.a. the building to the left of the government building?) It looks like the label might say "library," but I'm not exactly sure. :Also, I'm a little disappointed that Sid's house doesn't appear anywhere. ---- SeraphimKiss, 02/11/2006 7:00 PM :1) What does the label say next to those twin buildings appearing to the left of the words "Arnold's Neighborhood"? :Looks like "mall" to me, but I'm not sure... :This map puts a big smile on my face. :D I can't even explain it, but looking at a map of Hillwood is so cool! I'm reading everything and exclaiming every few seconds, "LOOK, it's Helga's house!" "OMG, there's Sunset Arms!" "PS 118! Eeeee!" :P ---- tonyd1983, 03/11/2006 10:36 AM :Presumably, Helga lives right across the city from Arnold. Her house always looks miles away fromhis. It even has a kind of watertower ontop of it, just like Arnold's-but, sadly, unlike the boadrding house, the roof of Helga's house is never touched upon in the show. ---- epicpiefight7, 04/11/2006 6:56 PM :Hey Stephen, :Since you possess a physical copy of the map, could you take a quick look at it whenever you get the time and answer the two questions I posted above? ---- Cool, 04/11/2006 7:15 PM :I'll try and find time this weekend. I've sorta been out of touch with the site this week, and don't have time right now tonight on Saturday night. I hopes I remembers! :Stephen